domofandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Equipment upgrade template
(Part of this discussion was moved Talk:Mambo Mistcoat) There isn't much here about the new upgrade system, so I figured I'd give a shot at trying to get the ball rolling. I created a basic template for this called Equipment_Upgrade. I know there's some problem with the template that adds extra line breaks/paragraphs, but I can't quite figure out where. There should also be information about the required materials and items to create the upgraded equipment, but I'm not sure how best to present that information. For the moment, I'm only making changes to this page until I or someone else comes up with a more polished design. I'll fill in the blanks once I've managed to upgrade my armor more. Fayn 17:52, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :I've fixed the issue regarding the breaklines. :As for presenting the information, I can't give feedback on this yet (I am not familiar with this upgrade system), but it doesn't have to be presented the same as the table used from the current template. It may be changed depending on how it will look with the equipment upgrade in order to make them look alright. --'D.' (talk · ) 19:59, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for fixing the template. I usually run into breakline troubles with parsers that mix HTML with other things (such as BBCode). Also thanks for moving this discussion to the template. It makes a bit more sense here although changes to templates appear to get far less visibility. At least with that link to here from the talk page I posted on first will help guide interested people here. ::Because of the recipes for mats event, I don't really have too much time at the moment to really work on this, but I have thought a bit more and figured I'd quickly mention it. The trouble with the upgrade system for armor is that when you upgrade something, the level, name, and apperance changes. For instance, the upgraded mambo mistcoat requires level 40/45 dancewear chest armors to create. This creates a few problems: ::1. There aren't upgraded versions of level 10, 15, 25, 35, 45, or 55 sets. ::2. Level 60 armor upgraded produces a level 70 set, for which we won't have base stats. ::3. HLA armor upgraded prodeces a set of armor exactly the same in level, but different otherwise. Not to mention that for the most part this upgraded HLA is lower in level requirments to upgraded 60, but it happens to be superior according to a friend who's upgraded both level 60 robes and HLA robes. ::From what I understand, weapons are far easier. When a weapon is upgraded, its name, apperance, and level stay the same; only the stats change. Integrating this template for weapons shouldn't cause any problem. All that's missing is a way to list the required items for upgrading. ::For armor, to keep it consistent with this for weapons, the best way to approach this might be to make the template only conditionally add the table if stats exist for upgraded versions. For upgraded HLA/60 armors, it might make the most sense to add two more sets of armor to the list specifiacally for them, and list the base stats for those sets as 'unknown' considering that we'll probably never have access to unupgraded armors of those sets. ::Finally, just as the base stats have a link to a page discussing colored numbers, a link to a page for information about upgraded equipment would be nice. It'll be a few days to a week or so before I might get another chance to really sit down with this. ::Fayn 04:58, January 4, 2011 (UTC)